fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Sasha Izumi
Sasha, is an S-Class Mage and a member of the Fairy Tail Guild. She is a weekly model for Sorcerer Magazine '''because of her beauty. She is the remaining member of the Izumi family, Also the previous partner of Jellal Fernandes and a former member of the unpopular and Independent Guild 'Crime Sorcière'. Appearance Sasha has brown eyes along with a shoulder length brown hair. She is a tall, slim and young woman with huge breasts. She somehow wear revealing clothes like a black bikini top with a pair of capri pants, with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around the waist. She wears a high heeled leather brown boots. She is buxom and has a curvaceous body. Her (presumed) measurements are: bust, 91cm; waist, 59cm; and hip, 88cm (36 in, 24 in, 35 in). However, in X792, her hair is considerably longer which she loosely tied knot at the back. Her blue Fairy Tail mark is located on her left thigh. During the grand magic games, she wears a blue top with a short brown skirt. Personality Sasha is most likely quiet and rarely shows any emotions. She may look like a badass in the first place but she is pretty nice and friendly though. She is known as 'The Hunter'. She hunts evil or whatever. However, in X792, she suddenly changed. Her kind and friendly self is already gone. Sasha became a bad-ass, a asshole a bitch.. No one has ever known that her body was possessed by Zeref. Her unexpected change was so much. She changed too much. Like where did the old Sasha go? Everyone had thought of that once Natsu and Happy came back. But later on, Jellal's unexpected suggestion to help made her go back to normal. Magic and Abilities '''Ice Devil Slayer Magic (氷の滅悪魔法 Kōri no Metsuaku Mahō) is a Caster Magic and a form of Devil Slayer Magic that utilizes ice. * Glaciate (, Gurashiaito lit. Molecule Freezing Shifting): Glaciate is a powerful supplementary passive skill of Ice Devil Slayer Magic and perhaps its greatest asset- effectively. * Union Passive: Thermokinesis (, Yunion Passhibu: Sāmokineshisu lit. Fusion Internalized Magic Arts: Temperature Manipulating Power): Union Passive is one of the various subspecies abilities for Ice Devil Slayer Magic – unlike the others, it is not inherent within the magic nor is it naturally achieved through mastery over the element – rather, it is a fusion between two arcane powers in a manner that's not dissimilar to a Unison Raid or a Combination Spell. * Absolute Zero (絶対零度, Zettai Reidō): Absolute Zero is the full potential of an ice-based magician; it is said to be an "ice beyond ice" and the fruit of labour for which every ice-based magician strives for - it's a subspecies ability enabled through the zenith of cold manipulation achieved by gaining an understanding over the "essence of ice". * Ice-Make (, Aisu Meiku lit. Ice Molding Magic) is a Caster Magic and a subspecies of Ice Magic of the Molding Magic. * Static Ice-Make ( Sutateikku Aisu Meiku lit. Tool-Forging Ice Molding Magic): Static-Ice Make is known as one of two mainstream methods with which to utilize the power of Ice-Make; as one may suspect by the prefix, "Static" referring to how once created, it does not change unless through the interference of an outside source, Static Ice-Make is characterized by the creation of inanimate objects that can be considered to be tools, physical items that can be used to achieve a goal, especially if the item is not consumed in the process; this usually consists of various forms of weapons of both close-range and long-range capabilities that suit the situation at hand. Static Ice-Make is by far the most common method of harnessing Ice-Make, not only out of lack of skill on the part of many molding magicians, but because they're relatively simple to maintain when compared to the numerous icy beasts created through its sister method; obviously, a sword made out of ice doesn't need further instructions once created as all the caster would need to do is use it to stab all kinds of things, whereas a polar bear forged from ice would require mental commands and directions to make the most out of it. Indeed, because of how basic their composition is, Static Ice-Make also has a greater amount of customization without the need to create entirely new spells and it's less of a hassle to manifest and keep in-action for long periods of time in contrast to the summoning constructs of the Dynamic version of the magic. Generally, each construct is capable of matching a real steel weapon blow-for-blow without shattering – Static Ice-Make can be utilized to form almost any weaponry at all; an expert wielder is capable of conjuring anything from nothing. While close-combat weapons such as swords and spears are capable of being created effortlessly as can shields, due to the intricate workings of existences such as most projectile-type weapons such as guns, they are slightly more difficult as they also require ammunition to be created alongside the launcher. Basic Spells * Ice Devil's Rage(氷魔の, Hyōma no Gekikō): Ice Devil's Rage is a basic Ice Devil Slayer Magic spell and a variant of the Devil's Rage spell which is the Devil Slayer Magic equivalent to the Dragon Slayer Magic's Dragon's Roar and God Slayer Magic's God's Bellow spells, attuned to the element of ice as per the nature of this magic – as such, it works best with Ice Devil Slayer Magic and is as such considered a basic Ice Devil Slayer Magic spell that involves the wielder of Ice Devil Slayer Magic quickly gathering and releasing a large amount of ice from their mouth in the form of a large purple blizzard of cold air, ice and snow, directing it towards an area of their choosing that inflicts great damage upon those comes into contact with, causing everyone unable to resist it to be sent flying away with great force. In any case, when performing Ice Devil's Rage, the wielder of Ice Devil Slayer Magic utilizes their enhanced lung capacity in order to gather and condense ambient eternano from within the atmosphere and store it momentarily within their mouth- from here, the user attunes the eternano gathered by merging them with their energy in order to induce the usual fusion to being power into the current realm; this results in the user of Ice Devil Slayer Magic focusing the voluminous quantities of magical energies that are swirling around within their Magic Origin intently, before pulsing the immense quantities of arcane energy that are dwelling within their Magic Origin outwards as to scatter throughout the atmosphere and integrate with the ambient eternano particles saturated within the vicinity, invoking the usual fusion of magical energy and eternano so universal in regards to the art of spellcasting – however, while releasing their magical energy, the caster harnesses mental commands and direction as to invoke the power of cryokinesis so synonymous with this Devil Slayer Magic, freezing molecules of moisture and absorbing heat as to reduce kinetic energy as well as the temperature of these supernatural particles to their freezing point, causing the affected eternano particles to undergo solidifcation, becoming ice. The Devil Slayer draws more and more icy energies into their jaws from which no flying, talking cats have ever seen the light of day until they have gathered enough to the point that just by propelling it outwards, they could cause a high-powered blizzard that covers an entire continent; along with this, the user adds their own magical energy into the mixture to serve as a propellant to the ice gathered, charging it up for a split second. Once this is done and an adequate quantity of arcane energy has been charged and thus the power of this spell has been bolstered to a level that the caster deems to be appropriate, Ice Devil's Rage is ready for utilization – to unleash the impressive quantities of energies that have converged within their mouth, breathing outwards harshly to imitate the unbridled fury of a true demon shouting in absolute rage, the caster unleashes this exceedingly simple yet deceptively powerful spell in the form of a large purple blizzard, a severe winter storm condition characterized by low temperatures, strong winds, and heavy snow. Howling forward at insurmountable velocities that reach beyond the likes of the speed of sound, cold air, ice, and snow converge as to produce an incredible force, shooting forth like a high-speed bullet while tearing up the atmosphere as it blasts everything in its way full-pelt, slicing a pathway of hyper-intense cold through the skies and the ground that continue to bloom and spread out over a wide area. The cold air released alongside the other properties of Ice Devil's Rage are known to simulate the temperature of the mesosphere, the third highest layer of the atmosphere, occupying the region above the stratosphere and below the thermosphere where temperatures drop with increasing altitude to the mesopause that marks the top of this middle layer of the atmosphere, thus making it the coldest place on the planet. As it is known to be a blizzard, Ice Devil's Rage often smothers the vicinity in high-density precipitation in the form of flakes of crystalline water ice that falls from clouds; blanketing the area in nothing but a pristine white as it swamps the surroundings in incredibly dense snow, producing a multitude of snow cornices and avalanches in the wake of the spell's activation – the Ice Devil's Rage brings about heavy precipitation and hurricane-force winds which includes thundersnow and widespread whiteout conditions alongside the ordinary lilac blizzard. Instead of dealing blunt, slicing, or piercing damage like most other forms of Slayer Magic and even other Ice Devil Slayer Magic spells, Ice Devil's Rage completely consumes anything it encounters while in motion, devouring everything in its path as the immeasurable volume of cold-related energies ravages those whom stand before it, all while drawing more and more cold energies by temperature reduction into its composition as to keep up and even enhance its momentum in motion. Opposing forms of magic that Ice Devil Slayer Magic, such as Water Magic, Ice Magic, ordinary Ice-Make, and Snow Magic are subjugated by the might of Ice Devil's Rage, adding their composition and constituent magical energies into the structural makeup of the blizzard to increase its power even further with no way of properly negating this property. Indeed, the powerful blizzard is able to bust through strong magical defensive measures in the process of movement, thus even a barrier such as the bog-standard Defenser or the more intricate Barrier Magic which is erected by an S-Class Mage would also be sundered; because of its wide range, Ice Devil's Rage is known to work similar to a shotgun; spreading the damage dealt by the attack over a greater area. The blizzard inflicts great damage upon those it contacts, causing everyone unable to resist it to be sent flying away with great force, as well as leaving behind a trail of destruction in its wake, heavily damaging the area it passes through; the user can fire the attack very quickly, while maintaining precise aim. The whiplash of Ice Devil's Rage can be quite huge, usually blowing apart anything behind the user at the time of attack. The blizzard is known to be powerful enough to strike multiple enemies and even a myriad of adjacent foes simultaneously; violently crushing the intended opponent and objects around them away from the user with overwhelming force. Additionally, Ice Devil's Rage is known to be stunningly more powerful than a more focused blast as seen with most other forms of breath-type spells due to the wider focus of the blast causing more widespread damage, rather than the narrower, more penetrative beam of regular breath techniques, already more than powerful enough to penetrate magical barriers and at its highest point, piercing the likes of Fairy Sphere; Ice Devil's Rage is known to cross a fifty thousand kilometer distance in the blink of an eye, consuming anything that it just so happens to brush up against. * Ice Devil's Zeroth Long Sword (氷魔ノ Hyōma Zero no Tachi) is an Ice Devil Slayer Magic Spell. The user covers their right fist with their left palm and separates them, creating an ethereal sword in between their two hands that delivers a swift cut to the target while encasing them in solid ice. Trivia * Sasha uses Water Magic Quotes "Loving someone like you is tiring, and it hurts.. but it's not something that I can stop. Even though I love you, I still need to fight! I still need to fight you!" = -''Sasha Izumi '' = Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail Category:S-Class Mage